Call Me Kimby, music album by Kimberley Cavaliere
from The Essential Paradise, series sourcebook Doc. 5.27 Call Me Kimby is the debut music album of Paradisian heiress (Lady) Kimberley Cavaliere, released on CD in 1999 by White Knight Records in the UK, in the British Commonwealth and in the USA. Featured in stories of the Two Paradises fantasy/fiction realm, as devised by author Jonnie Comet, the album contains Kimberley’s first two hit singles, ‘(If that is) What you want’ and ‘Devil with her’, and is noteworthy for being the first record released by an American-born artiste who as a naturalised British citizen gained a Peerage title in her teens. Production and release The album was produced by Jonathan Cavaliere (Lord Paradise), who was careful to restrain his characteristic overenthusiasm for the work and to allow his daughter free artistic reign. Kimberley made most of the arrangement decisions, frequently demonstrating parts to much more experienced musicians on piano or by singing to prod the players. Recording began at Knight’s Head studios in The British Paradise Islands in January 1999 and lasted for four weeks. David Holloway and Jonathan Cavaliere conducted the post-production, during which Kimberley insisted on adding additional vocals for artistic effect (not to remedy poor performance on the recording as has been suggested by some critics). The CD was released to Paradisian media on 8 April 1999, in the middle of Festival, an annual week-long celebration following Easter in the islands. British media received it on Tuesday, 13 April, with the CD available in British shops on 15 April and in American markets on 20 April. Track listing # ‘Day in, day out’ Cavaliere - 3:18 # ‘(If that is) What you want’ Cavaliere - 3.31 # ‘Your way’ Cavaliere - 3:55 # ‘Devil with her’ Cavaliere, N Bonetti - 4:01 # ‘Virginia Dare’ Peters - 3:33 # ‘Honey’ Cavaliere - 4:22 # ‘(Not your) Little imouto’ Cavaliere - 3:24 # ‘Up my tree’ Cavaliere - 3:44 # ‘Angel in action’ Carsenti - 3:21 # ‘Breakout’ Cavaliere - 3:40 # ‘When it all comes down’ Hemphill - 4:33 # ‘Forever’ Cavaliere - 2:54 Featured personel The recording of the album was a sort of family-and-friends affair with all of Kimberley’s siblings, her father, and several close friends performing substantive roles. * Kimberley Cavaliere - piano, keyboards, percussion, flute, lead and backing vocals * Jonathan Cavaliere 3rd - guitar, backing vocals * George Cavaliere - keyboards, backing vocals, percussion * Caroline Cavaliere - backing vocals * Susie Cavaliere - backing vocals * Gwendolyn Dahl - backing vocals * Elyse Holloway - backing vocals * Matthew Holloway - guitar * Nilsa Bonetti - backing vocals * Adama Hailey - backing vocals * Jonathan Cavaliere Jr - guitar, bass guitar, piano, keyboards, percussion * Wayne Fulforth - drums and percussion * Harry Beecham Jr - guitars, backing vocals Singles * ‘(If that is) What you want’; 6 Apr 1999 * ‘Devil with her’; 8 Jun 1999 * ‘Up my tree’; July 1999 (UK), August 1999 (US) * ‘(Not your) Little imouto (Japan), Aug 1999 Promotion Kimberley and her father are keen to capitalise on her well-established popularity as his daughter, as a media presence in Paradise (due to her work as presenter on PTV's ''Dorrie Paradise''), as a film actress, and as a well-known competitive gymnast. Kimberley features two clips from the album in segments of the 'Kimby's World' feature on DP. Music videos Videos for ‘Up my tree’, which features what becomes known as 'the sexy gymnastics bit', and a Japanese-language version of ‘Little Imouto’ are filmed during the BPIOC team's stay in Tokyo for the World Cup Gymnastics Pacific Rim Regional Semifinals. In the same week of June, 1999, the film Do What You Do Best opens in US and UK cinemas. Introductory tour With a backing band including two of the studio musicians and occasional guests, Kimberley played a few local dates in the Paradise Islands before setting off on a 7-nation, 15-city tour in mid-1999. Concert dates * 12 Jun - Coventry, BPI; single 75-minute set, for local fans. Kimberley’s brother Jonathan plays guitar * 17 Jul - Casino, BPI; well-attended by tourists of all ages * 26 Jul - Kuala Lumpur. Formal tour opener is site of Commonwealth Games; playfully, Kimberley appears in leotard as stage gear, performs a few backflips and roundoffs to audience’s delight * 29 Jul - Fremantle * 31 Jul - Melbourne * 5 Aug - Honolulu * 10 Aug - Darwin * 13 Aug - Sydney * 14 Aug - Sydney * 19 Aug - Vancouver * 21 Aug - San Diego * 24 Aug - Christchurch * 26 Aug - Auckland * 28 Aug - Wellington * 2 Sep - Tokyo. Crowds go wild for her here * 3 Sep - Tokyo Subsequently a six-date tour of England and Scotland is undertaken; the short schedule is meant to minimise conflicts with Kimberley's gymnastics training. Chart performance As of 10 May 1999, Call Me Kimby reaches No.7 on British Billboard charts and is certified gold. On 31 Jul 1999, the CD is certified platinum with over 1 million units sold. Kimberley announces this from the stage at Melbourne. * * * Doc. 5.27. Original content ©Jonnie Comet Productions. All rights reserved